The present application relates generally to the field of toilets having flush valves to regulate the flow of water from the toilet tank to the toilet bowl and having actuators for controlling the operation of the flush valves. More specifically, the present application relates to a toilet having an improved multi-mode flush valve to regulate the flow of water from the tank to the bowl, where the operation of the flush valve is controlled by an improved multi-mode flush valve actuator.